marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four (2015)
Fantastic Four is a film set to be released in 2015 depicting the origin of the Fantastic Four. Plot A contemporary re-imagining of Marvel's original and longest-running superhero team, centers on four young outsiders who teleport to an alternate and dangerous universe, which alters their physical form in shocking ways. Their lives irrevocably upended, the team must learn to harness their daunting new abilities and work together to save Earth from a former friend turned enemy.Check Out The Official Synopsis For THE FANTASTIC FOUR Cast *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic **Owen Judge as Young Reed Richards *Kate Mara as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing **Evan Hannemann as Young Ben Grimm *Toby Kebbell as Victor Domashev/Doom *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm Production Principal photography commenced on May 5, 2014 at Celtic Media Centre in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and ended on August 23, 2014. The film was planned to be shot in Vancouver, Canada, but was moved to Louisiana due to the state's film production tax incentives. Trivia *Saoirse Ronan, Allison Williams and Margot Robbie auditioned for the role of Susan Storm. Mara was eventually cast. *Kit Harington, Anton Yelchin and Jack O'Connell auditioned for the role of Reed Richards. Teller was cast after auditioning. *Michael B. Jordan was the director's first choice to play Johnny Storm. *Eddie Redmayne, Jack Huston, Toby Kebbell, Domhnall Gleeson and Sam Riley were considered to play Dr. Doom. Kebbell was the studio's first pick and eventually cast. *Christian Cooke auditioned for the role of The Thing before Bell was cast. *Michael B. Jordan ran into Chris Evans, who initially played Johnny Storm in Fantastic Four (2005) and its sequel, at an industry event. According to Jordan, they ended up talking about the role and according to Jordan, Evans said "'Man I can't give you anything.' He said, 'You're great, you're awesome. Just do your thing. And enjoy it. It's gonna be fun.'" *Michael B. Jordan was Josh Trank's first choice to play Johnny Storm. *Miles Teller and Michael B. Jordan both previously appeared on the comedy That Awkward Moment (2014) *The filmmakers cite the "Ultimate Fantastic Four" comics, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy and Josh Trank's Chronicle (2012) as an influence on the film. *Released a decade after 2005's "Fantastic Four", which the film is a reboot of. *Michael B. Jordan described the story as: "a bunch of kids that had an accident and have disabilities now that they have to cope with, and try to find a life afterwards." *Writer Simon Kinberg described the story as "a celebration of all the Fantastic Four comics, the notion of this dysfunctional surrogate family of scientists that come together and this idea that it's almost more like a science adventure than a superhero film." Gallery Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Team-Shot-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Lab-1024x429.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Reed-Richards-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Sue-Storm-1024x429.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Human-Torch-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Ben-Grimm-Baseball-1024x431.jpg Promotional, Concept art and Filming The_Fantastic_Four_Michael_B._Jordan_BTS_Josh_Trank.jpg|First Official BTS Look at Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch in Costume with Josh Trank References External links *The Fantastic Four on IMDB Category:Fantastic Four films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Fantastic Four (2015)